


Never A Dull Moment

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Come Swallowing, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: "Jean, someone will see!" Hanzo tries to reason. Considering they were in the empty medical bay, he had a point.





	Never A Dull Moment

"This… is a bad idea," Hanzo stammers, one hand fisting the bed sheets hard enough to rip them and the other burying itself in Jean's hair, tugging every now and then. The Haitan man made no motion that he heard or cared about his lover's words as his head moved in an up and down motion, tongue licking every inch of Hanzo's throbbing member. 

The Japanese man slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle yet another moan. He glances around nervously. "Jean, someone will see!" Hanzo tries to reason. Considering they were in the empty medical bay, he had a point. Were anyone to have the misfortune of coming anywhere near the area they would most likely hear the obscene sound of a blowjob, alongside Hanzo's weak cries. 

"I missed you," is all Jean says, pressing a kiss to the tip of the cock before him before taking him down his throat. Hanzo yelps, grabbing a fistful of the other's hair. He throws his head back and lets out a loud cry, arching his back and involuntarily thrusting into the warm cavern that took him in. 

Jean didn't seem bothered at all and continued to take him down, apparently not having a gag reflex. Hanzo tries to say something again but Jean is bobbing his head with a punishing pace, wanting Hanzo to come and wanting him to come now. The other sobs in desperation, in a dilemma between pushing Jean away and fucking into his welcoming mouth. 

He doesn't have time to decide because Jean is swallowing him down to the hilt and he screams, coming down his lover's throat. Jean swallows the release with ease, never taking his eyes off of Hanzo's face. When there's no more left he finally removes himself, holding the other as he shivered. 

"Not so bad now, was it?" He teases, helping the shaking man get dressed. Hanzo laughs in disbelief and weakly pushes the other's shoulder. "I cannot believe you," he says with a tired chuckle, then buries his face into his neck. He smiles at just how lucky he is. With Jean-Baptiste, there was simply never a dull moment. 


End file.
